In Their Darkest Hour
by recon228
Summary: [Complete]Following another successful mission, Kim and Ron find themselves tasked with escorting Global Justice's two newest prisoners back from Los Angeles to Middleton. Seems like a simple enough job for Team Possible to handle... right?
1. Part 1

**In Their Darkest Hour  
**By: recon228

* * *

**Part One - **Just Another Tuesday**

* * *

**

_- **Los Angeles Intl. Airport** -  
Tuesday – 5:45am _(_Local_)

"_Attention passengers; Southwest Airlines Flight 214, non-stop to Oakland is now ready for general boarding at Gate A-17. All passengers please report to the ticket counter for boarding. Once again, Southwest Airlines Flight-_"

Kim turned her attention away from the gate attendant behind her and watched as Ron came shuffling down the isle with two _McDonald's_ bags and four cups of steaming coffee balancing in his arms.

Despite the numerous navigational hazards that occupied the baggage-strewn space between the two rows of seats, Ron managed to maneuver it without tripping or dropping any of their breakfast. That was an impressive feat considering both teens had been up since 7:00am… the day _before_!

Reaching Kim's seat, Ron dropped one of the bags in her lap and bent down to let her grab a cup of coffee from his arms. "Here ya go, KP. Sorry but they don't have breakfast burritos like Bueno Nacho does."

Kim smiled and popped the top off of her cup to allow it to air-cool. "No big," she replied as her partner set his own cup and bag on the empty seat next to her. "At least it's something. I feel like I haven't eaten in _days_! I'm so hungry that, for a minute there, Rufus was actually starting to look appetizing." She opened her bag to pull out her food but paused, noticing that something was missing. "Speaking of whom, where _is_ Rufus?"

Hearing his name, Ron's _McDonald's_ bag burst open and Rufus tumbled out with a deep, satisfied belch. The now-empty bag rolled off the seat and onto the floor. Not even the ketchup packets were left intact.

"Hey, some of that was _mine_!" Ron whined, giving his pet molerat a stern glare.

"Hmm… sorry," Rufus shrugged.

Kim just shook her head, thankful that the surrounding seats were empty because no other passengers had been willing to sit near them.

"Well great," Ron sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to go back and get something else." He placed the molerat back into his cargo pocket and started to head back in the direction of the airport's food-court with the two additional drinks still in-hand.

"Hey sidekick, what about _my_ coffee?" an irritated female voice called-out after him

Ron sighed again and turned to face the source of the voice.

Across the isle from Kim, Shego and Dr. Drakken sat staring at him with bitter, yet tired looks on their faces. The raven-haired villain was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground and glaring daggers at the blond teen.

"He's _not_ a sidekick," Kim corrected the hostile woman. "And don't order him around like that!"

"Whatever…" Shego muttered. The pale-skinned woman slumped back in her seat and attempted to cross her arms, but the stainless-steel handcuffs locked to her wrists dug into them, causing her to wince slightly. "Sidekick or Buffoon, either one works for me," she added with a shrug.

Kim opened her mouth to argue further but Ron gestured for her to stop. "Sorry about that," he replied with a grin, walking back and holding out one of the cups for Shego to retrieve. "Here you go."

As she reached up to take it, however, Ron '_accidentally_' lost his grip and dropped the near-scalding beverage right in Shego's lap. Before she could react, the top popped off and dumped its contents all over the villain's white prison jumpsuit.

"Oops," Ron said innocently. "My bad."

"_You little son of a-_" Shego hissed, jumping up and igniting her hands. She tried to make a move toward the grinning teen, but immediately found herself looking at the receiving end of a police-issue Taser.

Kim was staring back at her from the other side with a harsh, determined look in her eyes. "It was an accident," the teen declared as she tightened her grip on the stun gun. "Sit back down!"

Shego only glared back at her as Drakken and Ron watched nervously from the sidelines.

"I said **_sit down_**" Kim ordered. "GJ says this thing is completely non-lethal so I have no problem using it on you."

In reality, non-lethal or not, she still wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of using something that so closely resembled a handgun, but Global Justice had insisted on her carrying one of their Tasers while she and Ron transported their prisoners back to Middleton for incarceration in one of GJ's facilities.

Sixteen styles of kung fu aside, Dr. Director made it clear she did _not_ want a running fist and plasma fight through the LAX terminal. If either prisoner got out of hand or tried to escape, Kim had been told to take them down quickly and harmlessly in order to avoid unnecessary injuries to bystanders.

After a few more seconds of tense silence, Shego finally extinguished her hands and sat back down grumbling. With a satisfied nod, Kim re-holstered the Taser and sat down as well.

"Is everything all right, Miss Possible?" a male voice called out from the direction of the ticket counter.

Kim turned around in her seat and saw a young airport police officer standing several feet away from them. While his posture looked relaxed, she noticed that his right hand was intentionally resting on the grip of his sidearm and his gaze was locked on the grumbling woman in handcuffs.

"Yeah, no big," Kim assured him. "She's just upset 'cause she spilled her coffee."

"I see," he replied, removing his hand hesitantly and pointed toward the ticket counter behind him. "I'll be right over there if you need any help."

"Okay, thanks," Kim replied before turning back toward Ron, who was struggling to keep from laughing at the damp, seething villain. "Weren't you going to get more food?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm going," Ron chuckled as he got up and walked away. "You guys want anything?" he called over his shoulder. "Another coffee maybe?"

"I _will_ destroy you…" Shego mumbled.

"I guess that's a '_no_'," Ron laughed.

"Do me a favor and double-check our flight's status will you?" Kim yelled.

"Sure, hang on a sec," Ron yelled back.

On his way out of the lounge he stopped to read the digital Arrival/Departure board mounted above a bank of TV's. After a few seconds of searching he found the flight he was looking for.

"**_Southwest Airlines Flight 228… on-time; 6:15am!_**" he yelled to his friend.

Kim gave him a thumbs-up and turned to say something to Drakken.

As Ron turned to head off in the direction of the food-court, he noticed that the board also had the date and time displayed across the top of the screen: _Sept. 11, 2001 – 05:52 am…_

---

"**_Southwest Airlines Flight 228… on-time; 6:15am!_**" Ron yelled.

Kim nodded and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Since when does the Buffoon have a backbone?" Drakken sneered from across the isle.

"Since always," Kim shot back. "We just usually defeat you before he gets a chance to show it."

"I highly doubt that," Drakken snorted. The blue-skinned mad-scientist shot a glance at his assistant, who was still seething over Ron's prank, and smirked. "He should know, by the way, that he's just sealed his own doom."

"As if," Kim scoffed. "Only thing Ron '_sealed_' was a round of Grande-sized Nacos, on me."

She couldn't help but giggle as she recalled the look of shocked surprise on Shego's face when the cup landed in her lap.

"Oh fine, laugh now," Drakken began to rant. "But just wait until I get loose and devise a new plan. Then we'll see who's laughing!"

"Probably still us," Kim stated dryly as she reclined back in her seat.

"Argh!" Drakken growled. "You think you're all that Kim Possible-"

"_But I'm not_," Kim finished in a mocking tone. "Yeah, those one-liner's are _really_ getting old y'know."

"I'll have you know… _wait_, why am I even having this conversation with you?"

"Cause you're lonely?" Kim offered snidely.

"I'm not-" Drakken slumped back against his seat and stared out the terminal window, grumbling under his breath. "I despise you," he muttered after a few seconds.

"Then I guess the feeling's mutual," Kim responded as she retrieved a magazine from the seat next to her and began thumbing through it absently.

After a few minutes she closed the magazine and took a moment to look around the terminal. Glancing over in the direction of the food-court, Kim noticed that a small group of passengers were starting to gather around the Arrival/Departure board at the front of the terminal lounge.

'_Wonder what's got them so interested?_' she thought absently.

---

Ron was on his way back from the food-court with a new bag of food when he noticed a group of about six people gathered around the Arrival/Departure board in the front of the terminal lounge.

As he approached the gathering of passengers, one of them, a teenage girl about his age, turned and started walking off.

"Hey," Ron called to the girl. "What's going on?"

"Damn flight's been cancelled…" she grumbled.

"Which one?"

"All of them!" she replied, giving Ron an irritated look and gesturing toward the board behind him before turning and walking off.

Looking through the rapidly growing crowd, Ron saw that the girl wasn't joking; every flight coming in and going out of the airport was listed as either '_Cancelled_' or '_Delayed_'

All except for one…

Amongst the cascading panels of delay and cancellation, American Airlines Flight 11 from Logan Intl. had '_See Attendant_' flashing next to it. What that meant though, Ron had no idea.

He glanced down at Rufus who was looking back up at him with worried eyes. Even the molerat was able to detect that something wasn't right.

"I think we better get Kim, buddy," Ron informed his friend.

Rufus just nodded and disappeared back into his master's pocket.

---

"**_Kim!_**"

Kim looked up as Ron came jogging down the isle with a worried look on his face.

"Something wrong, Ron?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Something's _very_ wrong! I just checked the board on my way in, and it looks like every flight has either been cancelled or delayed!"

Drakken and Shego both exchanged perplexed looks.

"Every flight?" Kim asked skeptically.

"_Every_ flight," Ron repeated. "Coming, going, domestic, international… the entire airport seems like it's just shut down!"

"Okay, don't get worked up," she tried to reassure him. "Let me ask that officer what-" She turned toward the ticket counter where the police officer was supposed to be, but he was nowhere to be found. As she looked around the terminal for him, Kim began to notice a considerable amount of travelers gathered around various news monitors located throughout the lounge.

The others, apparently, noticed them too.

"What's going on, Possible?" Shego asked. Her normally snide and sarcastic tone was noticeably absent, replaced by a small hint of dread and apprehension.

"Stay here and watch them," Kim ordered Ron. "I'm gonna see what everyone is looking at."

Before Ron could even respond, Kim ran over to the nearest group of passengers and tried to get some info from a middle-aged woman in a dark-blue business suit. When she got no response from her, she looked up at the television monitor bolted to the wall.

Even from fifty feet away, Ron could see his friend's face pale as she stared up at the monitor with a horrified look on her face.

"That can't be good," Drakken commented nervously.

Ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be guarding two Global Justice prisoners, Ron took off across the lounge to where Kim was standing.

"Kim, what's wrong? You-" he turned his head toward the monitor and gasped.

For close to a minute nobody said a word. Both teens stood among the growing crowd of horrified travelers and watched in numb horror as the television displayed a live-feed of thick black smoke billowing from the north tower of the World Trade Center.

"_Oh my god!_"

Ron pulled his eyes from the horrendous scene illuminated on the TV screen and saw Shego standing near the back of the group. Her mouth was open slightly and she was staring wide-eyed at the monitor above her. Drakken was standing a few steps away from her with a look of equal shock and confusion.

Despite their obvious opening for escape, neither villain seemed willing to take advantage of the opportunity. In fact, Shego actually shoved her way _into_ the crowd and came to a stop next to Kim.

"What happened?" the villain asked. "Was it a bomb?"

Kim just shook her head.

"They think it was an airplane," Ron informed her.

"Was it an accident?" Drakken asked, having managed to force his way into the crowd as well.

"I don't think so…" Kim said in a shaky voice.

None of them realized that in less than four minutes they would be witness to one of the most violent images ever broadcast on live television…

---  
_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

** _

-_ With footage of the terrorist bombings in London all over the news last month, most of the conversations at work were about terrorism and September 11th. At one point during lunch, most of the swing shift guys were in the break room discussing 9/11 and, specifically, what we were all doing when we first heard the news._

_For most of us_ (Myself included)_, the story was more or less the same; we were working/sleeping/showering when, through one source or another, we were alerted to news of the attacks._

_One of us, however, had a dramatically different story; he was extraditing a prisoner back from Southern California when the attacks occurred. His account of the events that day illustrated just how much that tragedy united our country and its people and is the basis for this story._


	2. Part 2

* * *

**Part Two - **After Time

* * *

_  
- **Los Angeles Intl. Airport** -  
Tuesday – 11:12am (Local)_

"_…in response to this morning's devastating terrorist attacks, the Federal Aviation Administration has issued an indefinite suspension of all private and commercial air travel within the continental United States. This decision has stranded thousands of travelers all over America, many of whom now find themselves isolated from friends and loved ones during what many people consider their darkest hour…_"

Shego was laying across several seats in the airport's VIP Lounge trying desperately to get some sleep. She fought to keep her eyes closed and drown out the noise of the television news report echoing across the quiet room.

"_…a short time ago NYPD Commissioner Bernard Kerik gave a brief statement regarding the rescue efforts currently underway at what many officials are now calling '_Ground Zero_'. In his announcement, Kerik reiterated that rescue efforts are still underway and that those who had friends or family near the World Trade Center should not give up hope…_"

No matter how hard she tried, the morose drawl of the television newscaster continued to drill its way into her head.

"_…when asked how long rescue efforts were going to continue, Mayor Giuliani announced that crews would not rest until everyone was absolutely certain all survivors have been located and rescued…_"

It was almost unreal to comprehend that the loudest noise she could hear in a major international airport terminal was the television. On a normal day the air would be buzzing with the sounds of travelers coming and going, those annoying pre-recorded messages that always seemed to be playing on a continuous loop, and, of course, the high-pitched whine of planes taking off and landing.

But today was _not_ a normal day…

…at least not anymore.

Shego had almost managed to drown out the noise of the TV when she heard the sound of footsteps approach and stop in front of her seat. She kept her eyes closed in hopes that whomever was in front of her would continue on their way and leave her alone.

She was, of course, mistaken…

"When was the last time you ate anything?" a solemn voice asked.

With a frustrated sigh, Shego opened her eyes and sat up. Ron was standing in front of her with a muffin and a cup of coffee in his hands. Like everyone else in the room, the usually upbeat and goofy teen had a very tired and sober look on his face.

"Why do you care?" Shego asked as she tried to stretch a kink out of her left shoulder.

"Because I'm one of the good guys," Ron answered with a hint of accusation. "It's my job to care, even if I don't want to. Now when was the last time you ate anything?"

"A while ago," she replied nonchalantly.

"Here." He held out his hand and offered her the cellophane-wrapped muffin. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

Having had nothing to eat in over eighteen hours, Shego found that her hunger greatly outweighed her sense of modesty. Without hesitating, she snatched the muffin from the teen's hand, tore off the wrapping, and devoured it like a starved animal.

When she finished eating, Ron offered her the cup of coffee. She began to reach for it, but paused. In light of his prank earlier she was understandably wary of accepting drinks from him.

"Relax," Ron stated humorlessly. "I'm not gonna drop it on you."

After a moment of hesitation Shego took the coffee from his hand. As she took a sip from the Styrofoam mug Ron sat down a few seats away from her and glanced up at the television.

"They're saying the death toll is gonna be in the thousands," he noted grimly. "Maybe even as high as five or six."

"Yeah." Shego replied unemotionally before taking another sip of what was quite possibly the worst coffee she had ever tasted.

Ron sighed and glanced across the room to where Kim and Drakken were waiting. Kim was standing in front of the terminal's window and Drakken was quietly watching the news monitor bolted to the ceiling above him. Glancing around at the rest of the lounge, Ron found it hard to believe that things had managed to settle down after what had happened earlier.

Shortly after the second plane had hit the south tower of the World Trade Center the airport had gone on full alert. With one of the flights confirmed to have been bound for Los Angeles, all terminals were systematically evacuated under armed guard from LAX and LAPD officers.

When it came time for their terminal to be evacuated, Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego were pulled aside by two airport police officers carrying sub-machineguns and led to an isolated terminal to await further orders from Global Justice…

…that was five hours ago!

Since then the occupancy of the room had grown to a little over a dozen other passengers ranging from off-duty police officers and military personnel, to a pair of federal Marshals who, like Kim and Ron, had been transporting a prisoner back to custody in Seattle.

Though a few people were engaged in hushed conversation, most of them remained quiet; either trying to get some sleep, or just trying to ignore the brutal images that were being re-broadcast on every channel.

After several minutes of silence Ron turned to face Shego again. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not so sure that's up to me right now," Shego replied, holding up her handcuffed wrists for Ron to see.

"That's not what I meant. I was asking-"

"I know what you were asking!" Shego snapped. "You're trying to figure out if I'm still going to be a super-villain, right?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well let's see," Shego thought out-loud. "Give up a highly lucrative and, let's face it, _entertaining_ job as a super-villain, give up all my money, and lose the respect of the evil community in favor of spending the rest of my life doing… _what_?"

"Look-" Ron began to explain.

"No wait, I'm not finished," Shego interrupted in a mocking tone. "Let's see; I could become a teacher, or maybe a doctor, or… _I know_… I could go back to fighting crime with my idiot brothers! I'll bet that would make for a nice Hollywood ending, huh?"

"Y'know what, forget it," Ron groaned. "I actually thought for a minute there that you gave a damn about all of this, but I can see now that this is nothing more than another inconvenience to you. You just don't care about _anything_, do you?"

Ron began to stand, but Shego grabbed the base of his black mission shirt and pulled him back down. Before the teen could react, he found himself staring into a pair of burning green eyes.

"_How dare you!_" Shego hissed. "You think just because I'm not willing to change my life over this, that I don't care? I _do_ care! Being a super-villain is who I am, but it doesn't mean I don't care! I may be a villain, but I'm still an _American_!"

"But how can you watch all of this and still want to conquer the world?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"I told you," Shego sighed, releasing the teen from her grasp. "It's just who I am. I can't just change that." She glanced across the terminal toward Kim and Drakken. "You and Kimberly are no different."

"That's not true," Ron said defiantly.

"Oh really? Let's say that tomorrow the government finds out who orchestrated this and where they're hiding. If they ask, are you two gonna pick up a rifle and go after them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not…" Ron hesitated. "That's not who I am. Neither is Kim."

"Sound familiar?"

Ron sighed and looked away.

"What happened this morning is going to have a lasting effect for years to come. We should mourn it, but we can't let it drastically change our lives. Terrorism isn't a new concept, only this level of sophistication." Shego leaned forward in her seat and glanced up at the news monitor. "Europe's been fighting this war for decades; it's just decided to cross the Atlantic now, that's all. We're going to mourn our dead, and then we're going to go after whoever's responsible."

Ron watched as a single tear began to roll down Shego's cheek before she wiped it away.

"This isn't the last time something like this is going to happen either," she added. "There'll be more attacks in the future, and with them, more deaths. We'll mourn again, and move on again, that's inevitably how it works."

"You make it sound so black-and-white," Ron noted.

"Makes it easier to understand things sometimes," Shego sighed.

"Must be nice…"

Shego was about to say something else when the hollow tap of footsteps drew her and Ron's attention to a man in a dark business suit approaching them.

When he got to where they were sitting, the man glanced down at Ron. "Are you Ronald Stoppable?"

"Yes."

"I'm Richard Lee with the Federal Emergency Management Agency," he announced, extending his hand. "Could I speak with you in private for a few minutes?"

Ron glanced across the lounge toward Kim and then toward Shego before turning back and nodding.

"Follow me please," Lee replied calmly.

---

On the other side of the lounge, Kim was standing in front of one of the large terminal windows looking out over the airport's tarmac.

Ever since she was a little girl, Kim had always been fascinated by planes, especially the big ones. Maybe it was just a trait she inherited from her father, but the physics required to get an object that size into the air was something that had always sparked her interest. Whenever she used to go on long-distance trips with her family, she always loved to stand by the window and watch the large jumbo jets take-off and land.

Today, however, she was observing an eerily different sight…

The tarmac looked more like an aircraft graveyard than an active international airport. Everywhere she looked, there were planes sitting derelict at the terminal gates, on the taxiway, and even on the runway. With all civilian flights cancelled and all non-government planes grounded, the air traffic controllers had simply stacked everyone up like a parking lot.

The sky above them was ominously barren as well. In the half-hour Kim had been standing in front of the window, the only aircraft she had seen pass overhead where a small cluster of Navy fighter jets that had been indefinitely '_loaned_' to the California Air National Guard to help conduct combat air patrol maneuvers over downtown Los Angeles.

Kim had overheard one of the other passengers mention that the last time military aircraft had actively patrolled the skies above Southern California the US had been preparing for a massive attack from the Empire of Japan.

That was almost sixty years ago, just after the attack on Pearl Harbor. And now the US was once again preparing for war, or at least that seemed to be the general consensus among most of the other passengers.

Turning away from the window, Kim noticed that Ron was in the far corner of the lounge speaking with a man in a dark suit. The government '_suits_' were by no means out of the ordinary, though what they wanted with Ron, she would have to wait and find out.

Stifling a yawn, Kim returned to her seat a few rows down from where Drakken was sitting. The mad scientist was starring up at the news monitor bolted to the ceiling with a look that seemed to waver between anger, shock, and guilt.

Though she had seen Ron talking to Shego earlier, Kim had no desire to carry on any sort of conversation with her arch-enemy. She decided instead to shut her eyes and try to get some sleep…

…it didn't look like they were going anywhere for a while.

As she sat there with her eyes shut, Kim couldn't help but reflect back on what she had seen over the past five hours; the World Trade Center being hit by the second of four hijacked airliners, the gaping holes left in the sides until their ultimate collapse, the images of frightened New Yorkers literally running for their lives as dust and debris swept through the streets like a volcanic cloud, and the haunting images of people jumping to their deaths from the burning towers just in order to escape the fires all flashed through her mind.

The pure thought of that last image made Kim shudder. She couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like to be trapped above the point of impact. The idea of knowing you're going to die and having to choose between staying put and burning alive, or jumping to your death ninety stories below made her feel sick.

Fortunately, she was brought out of that unsettling thought by the familiar ring of her Kimmunicator. Fishing the blue device out of her pocket, Kim turned it on and found herself looking at a very tired and unsettled ten-year-old super genius.

"Hey Wade, I was wondering when I would hear from you," Kim greeted. She had tried contacting her friend several times over the past five hours, but every time the communications grid was either overloaded, or Wade wasn't answering.

"_I know, I'm sorry,_" Wade apologized. "_I've been working non-stop for the last four and a half hours over here._"

"It's ok, where are you?" Kim asked, noticing that Wade's surroundings were different than his normal room.

"_GJ headquarters,_" the boy replied. "_When they hit the Pentagon, all essential command and communications were transferred here. I've been busy running encryption files and re-routing surveillance satellites._"

"Re-routing satellites to where?"

"_I really can't say,_" the boy replied apologetically. "_They made me sign a lot of non-disclosure paperwork._"

"Need to know, right," Kim sighed. "Listen, can you do me a favor and contact my parents? I haven't been able to get in touch with them."

"_Already been done,_" the tech genius assured her. "_I spoke to Ron's parents too. They're all upset, but relieved you two are alright._"

"Have I ever mentioned you rock Wade?" Kim smiled.

"_A couple times, yeah,_" Wade chuckled.

"Well it goes double today."

"_Uh, listen, Kim,_" Wade said, taking on a serious tone again. "_There's actually another reason why I called you._"

Kim's smile faded. "What is it?"

"_Global Justice is relieving you of your current assignment. The FBI should be there in a few minutes to take Drakken and Shego, though I'm not sure where to._"

As he spoke, the door to the lounge opened and several men in blue FBI windbreakers entered the room along with several members of the LAPD SWAT team. Though they all stood off to the side of the room, they made it clear to the other passengers through their gestures that they were there for Team Possible.

"Yeah, they're here now," Kim informed her friend. "What about Ron and me?"

Wade's expression seemed to darken even farther. "_Kim… FEMA wants you to assist with rescue efforts in New York._" Kim appeared to be at a complete loss for words, so Wade reluctantly continued. "_More specifically they want Ron and Rufus,_" he elaborated. "_They're trying to get down into what's left of the subway system, but there's so much damage and destruction none of their cadaver dogs can fit through the cracks. They're hoping Rufus might be able to get down there and gave them a video feed._"

Kim looked up and saw that Ron was walking across the lounge toward her with Shego and three FBI agents following close behind. He wore an equally morose expression on his face.

"_Look, Kim,_" Wade continued. "_I know this is more than you should have to handle, and I think they'll understand if-_"

"No…"

"_What?_"

Kim looked up at the news monitor for several seconds and then back at Wade. "I made a claim once that I can do anything," she said, giving the ten-year-old a determined glare. "If they need me to help out, I'm not about to shy away."

"_I knew you'd say that,_" Wade smiled. "_Look, Kim, I gotta go, but I promise I'll keep in touch and relay messages to your parents for you._"

"Thanks Wade."

Ron walked up just as Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and placed it back into her pocket. Behind him, the FBI agents sat Shego down next to Drakken and were speaking to both of them.

"The FBI is here to take Drakken and Shego," Ron nervously informed his partner. "Kim, they want us at Ground Zero."

"I know, Wade just filled me in on the details."

"Are you ok with this?" Ron asked with genuine concern.

"Hey," Kim smiled. "As long as you're here to back me up-"

"Anything is possible for a Possible, right?"

"Actually," Kim said, wrapping her arm across Ron's shoulders. "Anything is possible for _Team Possible_."

"Y'know, I like the sound of that," Ron grinned.

As two of the agents escorted Drakken and Shego out of the lounge under SWAT escort, the third agent walked over to where the teens were standing.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked.

Kim and Ron both gave each other reassuring glances before turning toward the agent and nodding.

---  
_**The End...**_


End file.
